The present invention relates generally to visor type articles, and more particularly to a novel visor having a band member adapted for mounting on the wearer's head and on which interchangeable visor members may be releasably mounted.
Visor type articles adapted to be worn generally proximate the wearer's forehead so that an outwardly extending visor or bill member overlies and shades the upper portion of the wearer's face are generally known. Prior to the advent of florescent and indirect interior lighting, visors were frequently worn in work places to prevent glare from the more concentrated incandescent type light bulbs and thereby relieve eyestrain. For outdoor activities, visors are frequently worn to protect the eyes from the glare of the sun as well as to protect the wearer's face from the sun. In either case, it is desirable that the visor protect the wearer's eyes and/or face from the glare of the lights or sun without significantly impeding vision.